It's a PokéWonderful World!
Zane: *Sits up from the bed as Axew jumps on the edge nearby. Looks at Axew and pats its head* "You ready to go see the Professor, buddy? Axew: *Nods* ' Zane:'' Today I'm gonna get my first official Pokémon as a trainer. I can't wait!'' ' Professor Brooks: "Zane, good to see you." Axew: *Jumps from Zane's shoulder and lands by his right foot* "Axew! Axew-ew!" (Hello! Hi, Professor!) Professor Brooks: "Looks like Axew's been doing good." Zane: "He sure has. After I saved him a year ago, he decided to stay with me. We're gonna be partners on my journey to capture every Pokémon." Professor Brooks: "Every Pokémon, huh? Well, that's quite a goal to accomplish, Zane." Zane: "We can do it." *Looks down at Axew* "Right, Axew?" Axew: "Axew!" (Yeah!) Professor Brooks: "Well then, why don't we get started on sending you on your way? First, you'll need to select one of three starter Pokémon who will accompany you." ' Professor Brooks: "The one on the far left is the grass-type Pokémon: Snivy. The one in the middle is Tepig, the fire-type. And the one on the far right is Oshawott, the water-type. So, which one would you like, Zane?" ' Professor Brooks: "You chose Oshawott, huh? Are you sure?" Zane: "Yes, Professor. I know that Oshawott is the perfect Pokémon for me." *Turns and throws the Pokéball into the air* "Come on out, Oshawott!" Oshawott: *Materializes from its Pokéball and jumps up and down with excitement* "Osha! Oshawott!" (Hello! Hi master!) Professor Zane: "Oh, before you go Zane, you'll need these..." *Hands him ten empty Pokéballs and a Pokédex* "The Pokédex will allow you to easily identify new Pokémon and their types. Who knows? You may find all new Pokémon that scientists still haven't discovered yet." Zane: "Thank you, Professor. Let's get going, Axew, Oshawott." ' Zane: *Looking around* "Alright, Axew, let's look for some Pokémon in this forest before we head to the next town." ' Zane: *Pulling out his Pokédex* "What's that Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: "Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce." Zane: *Putting away his Pokédex and activating a Pokéball* "Axew, our first Pokémon. Let's win this." Axew: "Axew!" (Right!) *Jumps down from his shoulder and goes into a fighting stance* ' Zane: "That must be String Shot." *Looks at Sewaddle as it jumps down and charges Axew* "It's using Tackle! Axew, use Slash and get out of that stuff!" ' Zane: "Great job, Axew! Now use Scratch!" Axew: "Axew! Ax! Axew-ew!" (Right! Here I go!) ' Zane: "That's gotta be Sewaddle's Double Team. Axew, use Scratch on as many of them as you can!" Axew: *Nods and uses Scratch on the one in front of it* ' Zane: "Let's finish it with a Headbutt, Axew!" ' Zane: "Come on, Sewaddle. Let me capture you." ' Zane: "Alright! I caught Sewaddle!" Axew: *Jumping up in excitement* "Axew!" (Yay!) ' Zane: "Axew, did you feel that?" *Axew looks around* "I feel like we're being watched." ' Zane: *Flailing* "Hey, what's the big idea here?! Get me down from here!" ' Girl: "Aw, man. You aren't Cacnea." Zane: "Of course I'm not! Get me down from here!" Girl: Alright, alright. Stop squirming." ' Axew: "Ew, Axew-ew?" (Are you okay, master?) Zane: *Sitting up from the ground and petting Axew* "Don't worry about me, Axew. I'm alright." *Stands up and dusts off his clothes* "So, what are you doing out here in the forest?" Girl: "Oh, right. I guess we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Amy and I'm trying to trap a Cacnea." Zane: "I'm Zane. Cacnea, huh?" ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and attacks by swinging its pin covered arms like hammers." Amy: "That's it. My beautiful Cacnea. The best Pokémon ever!" Zane: *Putting away his Pokédex* "May I ask why you want Cacnea so much?" Amy: "How could anyone not want Cacnea? It's the best Pokémon ever! I've always wanted one because I have the perfect costume that matches it. With Cacnea, I know I could win the Pokémon pageant in Emerald City." Zane: "Emerald City?" Amy: "It's not that far away from here. It'll take a couple days to reach it by foot." Zane: "Hey, if I help you catch Cacnea, will you show me how to get there?" Amy: "Really?! You'd help me catch a Cacnea?!" Zane: "Sure. I think I have the perfect Pokémon to capture it." ' Amy: "It's Cacnea." Zane: "Sure is. I'll weaken it and you catch it." Amy: "Okay." ' Zane: "Sewaddle, climb up that tree and wait for my signal. Use your String Shot on Cacnea when I say so." Sewaddle: "Sew." (Okay.) ' Zane: "You ready, Axew?" Axew: "Axew-ew-ew!" (I sure am!) ' Zane: "Now! Sewaddle, use String Shot!" Sewaddle: "Waddle!" (Okay!) ' Zane: "What was that?!" Amy: "That was probably Cacnea's Pin Missile attack. It's effective at targeting multiple things at once." Zane: "Sewaddle, you okay?!" Sewaddle: *Struggling to get up* "Se...waddle. Sew." (I'll...be okay. Master.) Cacnea: *Using Pin Missile again* "Cacnea!" (Take that!) Zane: "Axew, use Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Use your Headbutt!" ' Zane: "Nice work, Axew! Go, Oshawott!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, Water Pulse!" ' Zane: "Still not enough to knock it out. Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Oshawott: *Forming itself inside water and flying down toward Cacnea from above* "Oshaaaaa...wott!" (I cannn...do this!) ' Zane: "Go for it, Amy." Amy: *Holding a Pokéball lovingly* "Okay. Cacnea, you're gonna be mine!" ' Amy: *Running and picking up the Pokéball* "I caught Cacnea! Yay!" Zane: "Congratulations on catching it, Amy." Amy: "Thank you for helping me catch it, Zane. I really appreciate it." *Puts away the Pokéball and grabs her travel bag* "Well, let's get to Emerald City. You wanted me to take you there, right?" Zane: "Right." ' (End) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when someone catches a Pokemon